Dragon voices
by PointlessKnife
Summary: What if the dragons learnt how to talk to the dragon slayers they were sealed in? Would they be mad or forgiving at their parents for abandoning them?


It was a surprisingly quiet afternoon in the guild. Gray and Natsu had been heavily punished by Erza and were now sulking in opposite corners of the guild. Gajeel was in a corner, scowling and drinking whatever Mira had given him. At least it wasn't a love potion, his sensitive nose would have picked out anything suspicious. Levy sat next to him, calmly reading, pretending to ignore Jet and Droy bellowing over who she loved more. Romeo was taking cover with Wendy while Carla scolded Macao and Wakaba over their language near children, her tail waving furiously.

Natsu huffed. He had a massive bruise on his forehead and the ice princess had started it.

 **Hey, Natsu.**

Natsu was so surprised that he jumped and fell off his chair. He knew that voice, even longed to hear it.

"I-igneel?" He choked out. He was frantically whipping his head around looking for the source of the voice. The voice sighed

 **I am inside your head.**

"How did you even get in there?"

 **Long story. And respond with your thoughts. Your guildmates will think you're weird.**

 _They already do. Now explain._

Meanwhile, Gajeel had had a similar reaction. Levy was trying to control her heart rate when Gajeel had suddenly tensed and spat out his mouthful of whatever he was drinking. He had growled something under his breath and started cracking his knuckles menacingly, dark look covering his face. Levy had tried poking him and he failed to respond. On the tenth poke, she decided this was no longer Gajeel's normal stupidity and may need medical help.

"Uh, guys?" she yelled. She only got the attention of Jet and Droy who just went back to bickering over who she called for help.

A large crowd had gathered around Wendy. She had gasped, looked around then stopped responding to anything anyone did.

 _Grandeeney, how did you get inside my head? I'm sorry!_

 _Oi!_ _Metalicana_ _, how the hell did you end up in my head!_ (He may have said something much ruder)

 _Hey, Igneel, how did you get in my head anyway?_

And the dragons all replied. **It's a really long story. Oh well, just listen.**

So the dragon slayers listened as their respective dragons explained about Acnologia and the state of their souls.

 _Grandeeney! I'm so sorry. I wish I could help!_

 **Don't worry about it child.**

 _I- I missed you so much! It was so horrible being all alone. Before_ _Mystogen_ _found me..._

 **I know child. I had to watch while you suffered. It hurt so much, believe me.**

 _Grandeeney..._

 **Wendy...**

The whole guild jumped when Wendy started crying, tears running down her face.

They turned at once when they heard something from where they had moved Natsu. He was crying as well. Igneel had just shared the pain of watching his son search for him for so many years, have so many hopes crashed and knowing all the time he was the cause of so much suffering to the son he loved so much.

Gajeel, on the other hand just yelled something so rude they were almost glad Wendy couldn't hear anything and then chucked his mug, which they had been unable to pry from his grip so hard at the wall that some of the plaster flaked off and fell sorrowfully to the floor.

 **Never mind that. Gajeel, you have made some very, very bad choices. WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO JOIN PHANTOM LORD AND DO SUCH HORRIBLE THINGS?** Metalicana exploded, rage making his voice shake. **And what you did to the girl you call shrimp.**

 _Shaddup. You didn't raise me any better. They were the first human contact I had after you._

The rest of this conversation included a lot of foul language, from both slayer and dragon.

 **So, Natsu, what's this about you and Lucy, eh?**

 _We're best friends, she's awesome. Even when she kicks me into walls!_

Igneel mentally face palmed.

 **Do you like her?**

 _Well, yeah, we're best friends._

 **I mean 'like' like.**

 _What's adding an extra like go to do with anything?_

 **Did anyone ever give you the talk?**

 _Yeah, plenty of people talk to me. You're not making any sense._

 **Oh, dear lord. Looks like it's up to me then.**

Line break

 **Wow, Wendy you've got so strong!**

 _Really, you think so? I'm not very strong compared to-_

 **No! You mustn't compare yourself to anyone else, their strength doesn't affect you. You were wonderful against the sky God slayer.**

 _Thank you!_

Line break

The master walked down into the guild. It had been strangely quiet, no noise of fighting and screaming. There was a murmur of voices from the hospital area of the guild. Curiosity overflowing he walked towards the infirmary. Once there he saw that the guild was gathered around three people. He shoved his way through, causing ripples of surprise to pass through the crowd like waves from the ocean.

Everyone was gathered around the first generation dragon slayers. Something was clearly wrong. They were all looking at them with varying levels of concern. Wendy was smiling, looking so genuinely happy it was like she was talking to someone she loved. Natsu had become an interesting shade of scarlet, nobody wanted to know what was going on there. And Gajeel was just plain terrifying. He had a monstrous look on his face, scowling like there was no tomorrow. A dark aura seeped out of him. Instead of staring vacantly, or in Wendy's case, dreamily into the distance, he was glaring, if looks could kill, his eyes would rival Zeref's death magic.

"Master, something's wrong with them!" Mira exclaimed.

The old man slowly raised one hand and face palmed. The smack snapped several day dreaming guild members like Juvia, who had been muttering about 'Gray-sama' under her breath, back to attention.

"Not a single one of you even thought of fetching Porlyusica?" He bellowed, voice quivering with rage.

Time skip.

"Nothing is physically wrong with them. They seem to be in shock. They'll come out of it soon enough." snapped the cranky healer. "If that is all you humans called me for, I will be going now." Nobody tried to stop her as the irritated healer swept out of the guild hall.

Everybody was concerned now. The dragon slayers hadn't responded in hours.

Lucy started crying. "W-What if Natsu never wakes up!" She wailed.

"Eh, Luce, why are you crying?"

Some very shocked faces turned to stare at Natsu.

"Why were you in shock in the first place?"

He looked confused. "In shock, what are you talking about? I was talking to Igneel."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

One very abbreviated version of events later.

SMACK!

The master banged his head on the wall. And again, and again and-

"Master you should stop that, you know it's not good for your health." Mira chided gently.

"Whatever, just get me a large brandy." He sighed and walked out the room.

The guild members slowly left the room, laughing, giddy with relief and happiness for their family who had been reunited with their parents.

Wendy had yet to respond and Romeo had gone to fetch her a drink for when she woke up, Levy doing something similar but for Gajeel.

It was just Natsu and Lucy in the room. Lucy sniffed.

"I thought... I thought that I had lost you forever." Her eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

He shook his head. "That ain't gonna happen, nothing will take me away from you. Ever. You hear me?"

She nodded. "Promise?"

"Promise."

They stayed in the embrace and Igneel decided he could laugh about it later, he didn't want to ruin the moment for his son. He would totally have tons of fun teasing him later, though.

Wendy blinked. Grandeeney had just told her to pay attention to her surroundings again. She felt suddenly guilty, how long had it been? Romeo was sitting next to her, holding her hand. Her heart warmed at the sweet gesture then she blushed because she maybe, just maybe, liked Romeo a little. Okay, a lot. Grandeeney sniffed and immediately started looking at the boy her daughter liked. He'd better treat her well... Or else.

Romeo looked up when he heard her move.

"Wendy!" He grinned. "Did you talk to Grandeeney?"

She nodded.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you!" He beamed.

Grandeeney mentally nodded her approval. He seemed nice enough. The pair went into the guild hall, to general applause and a full blown party, hey, Fairy tail had an excuse.

It was an hour later when Gajeel stopped arguing with Metalicana and sighed. Levy smiled.

"Looks like you're back to reality." she smiled. "Here, I got you a refill of your drink."

"Thanks." He grunted. He took a long swig, gasping for air when he'd drained the whole mug.

"Hey shrimp?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" She asked.

"The whole phantom lord thing. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened in surprise as she shut him up. He never expected her to kiss him. Ever.

Jet and Droy needed several boxes of tissues after that.

Still, the sounds of the party could be heard all over Magnolia, Fairy tail was, after all, known for their parties.


End file.
